Talk:Thie Kopetshes Vineyards
You could use the help of Brunanter winemakers to help kick-start Lovian wine. HORTON11: • 19:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oceana already has a strong wine industry. It's the rest of Lovia that needs help! :O Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Did I say Oceana wine? HORTON11: • 19:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, this is an Oceana wine page. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... me thinks that if I get elected in Kings I could kick-start the state's wine industry Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :We should go for a California or US-style wine industry, since Lovia wouldn't likely have the traditional traditions of Europe as in Brunant. HORTON11: • 19:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :We could also try some sort of partnering or ownership by Brunanter winemakers, to get them to bring their expertise while at the same time promoting the local wine expansion. HORTON11: • 19:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Mmm.. I'm gonna have to oppose expansion of wine production outside of Oceana. Make your own booze and be original, I'd say :P --OuWTB 08:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I can see the headlines now "Kings state governor candidate intends to build a wine industry in Kings with the help of foreign investors. Voters in Oceana feel that this internal competition could damage their wine industry and want it protected. Oos wes Ilava comes out and tells other states to 'be original' and opposes the expansion of wine production outside of Oceana." Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok guys, on the recent work I just did on the Wine in Lovia page, I made two general wine kinds, Vuesock (made from chardonnay grapes), Bald Wine (made from Cabernet sauvignon grapes) and any blends between others and these grapes. Production of these wines are mostly in Central Oceana and the lower part of the Highlands, both Sylvania and Oceana. HORTON11: • 13:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Horton: Very good, I like it you start up some of those "unfinished" parts of Lovia :P :::::@Kunar: I need my lasovebechens è :P --OuWTB 13:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. Maybe we should use the Brunanter wine page as a guide on making the Lovian one (though for sure we won't be having the same quality wines just yet). HORTON11: • 15:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'll consider that last sentence unwritten :P Some of our farmers have been making wine for nearly fourty years now (Sternaw). --OuWTB 16:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well some of our winemakers have been making wine for over 400 years (Grizespock). Though then again some of the best wineries aren't even 50 years old, it is the vineyards that are older. Hey, if you're interested come on chat, we're discussing a food and wine festival. HORTON11: • 16:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Sure, experience is everything, howeverm experience can only be a life-time old. With enough knowledge available, it should be possible to set up a good winery in about ten years. --OuWTB 16:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::California is an example of that. And even in the IWO too, ex. Morels in Brunant, Terrais in Libertas which are some of the best in their countries and were young ventures. And hopefully World's End can grow into the best Lovian white. HORTON11: • 16:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That's what I'm talking 'bout :P --OuWTB 16:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::But those have the expertise of Jeremy Morels. We do need to promote more Lovian wine, but it will be a while to raise them to a high international level. HORTON11: • 17:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sure :) Have we got a list with all wine brands already? --OuWTB 17:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nope. We have a few like Erasmus, Olsen's, Red Gate and World's End which are either named or have an article. HORTON11: • 18:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Those seem to be named here already :) --OuWTB 18:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::We need to add more and create more. Including Tyndall and the ones above that's 5 wines. HORTON11: • 19:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Mmm.. If you'd focus on the businesses you've already started, and those in Sylvania and perhaps other states, I could set up more Oceana brands. --OuWTB 19:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sure. HORTON11: • 19:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Good :P --OuWTB 19:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC)